Seven Devils
by violetpeonies11
Summary: A GKM Fill with Dark!Blaine: What started out as an innocent vacation to the Anderson's holiday home during winter break may just turn into something much more forbidding. All Kurt knows for sure is that Blaine is not the person everyone thought he was.


**Author's Notes:** Hi guys! I accidentally deleted this, so I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. This is definitely not my first fanfiction, but it is the first with Dark!Blaine, so I'm very excited about that. This is actually based on a Glee Kink Meme (I'll leave the full prompt in the bottom portion) that completely caught my attention, so I cannot take credit for the brilliant idea. I also cannot exactly predict what the update rate for this will be, but hopefully something like once every week? We'll just have to see. Oh, yes, and the quick disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own FOX, and I most definitely don't own Klaine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I<strong> _

* * *

><p><em>Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers<em>  
><em>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<em>  
><em>A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night<em>  
><em>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright<br>- "Howl" by Florence and the Machine_

It was the gentle winter breeze coming in from the open window that woke Kurt up. He opened one eye, then the other, trying his very best to make his sight less blurry. The surroundings of a car interior startled him for only a few moments before he remembered exactly where he was. He stretched his arms up to loosen up all the joints that had fallen asleep, a smile playing on his lips.

"There you are," the car's driver commented. Kurt glanced over in Blaine's direction with a bright expression right as the raven-haired boy gave his hand a squeeze.

"I guess I must have dozed off," he replied. "Which is disappointing, because you hardly get to observe the scenery of the Pocono Mountains every day."

"I'll be sure to keep you awake on the way home. Or, better yet, I'll make you drive." Blaine nudged him at that, earning a hum of amusement from Kurt's end. He was about to fire back with another playful remark until another thought occurred.

"What happened to the music that was playing before?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you noticed, actually. I shut it off when I noticed that you weren't awake. Wouldn't want to wake up my very own sleeping beauty, now would I?" Of course he had shut off the music for Kurt's benefit. What else could one expect from Blaine Anderson? It was just another reason to add to the list of why he possessed the best boyfriend on the east coast.

"That was very considerate of you," Kurt said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "How many more hours until we arrive at this quaint little cabin your parents have so generously lent us?"

"Only one more. Perhaps little less than that. I used to get very frustrated as a kid at the drive's length, but trust me, the place is worth it." Blaine paused as he turned onto an exit. "You're welcome to go back to sleep, if you'd like to."

Kurt shook his head at the offer, instead reaching forward to turn on the radio. The familiar sound of some overplayed pop song flooded through the speaker, and Kurt managed to relax back into his seat once more.

Still, as Blaine began to hum in the background, Kurt couldn't help but start feeling slightly drowsy again. With his hand still placed firmly in Blaine's, he leaned back against the headrest, and let sleep's darkness overcome him once more.

* * *

><p>The cabin was absolutely gorgeous. While Kurt never considered himself the type to enjoy something like a log cabin, it was undeniable that the wooden exterior was breathtaking. "This is great," Kurt said as he lifted a bag from the trunk of the car. Beside him, Blaine took out the remaining two, then closed the trunk loudly.<p>

"Only the best for a boyfriend of mine," he replied, ducking in for a kiss that Kurt easily melted into. This really was as good as it could get.

Blaine balanced one of the items of luggage on his arm, then reached into his back pocket with his free hand to lock up the doors of his car. Not that he necessarily needed to. Kurt hadn't seen another person since they passed some small town thirty minutes away, and this remote log cabin was hardly going to be the main target of a robbery.

As they walked up the polished oak stairs, Kurt caught a glance of the side of the cabin. "Blaine?" he asked. The other boy hummed in response. "This says that the house number is 55. Ours is 23, isn't it? Are you sure we're at the right place?"

Blaine turned around to fix him with a knowing smile. "Of course we are. You must have heard me wrong. Believe me, I've been visiting this place for ages, and this is our final destination." The back of Kurt's mind still held some reservations, but his thoughts were quickly directed elsewhere when he heard the sound of Blaine dropping everything in his arms. He approached Kurt and removed the suitcase from his hand swiftly, then wrapped his arms around him. At first, Kurt suspected Blaine was merely trying to give him a hug, until the other boy lifted him up and scooped him into his arms.

"Blaine!" he yelled, though his voice was hardly anything but delighted. Blaine just smiled and took a step into the cabin. He spun Kurt around once, twice, then eased him down from his arms.

"I figured it was only right of me to carry you over the threshold," Blaine replied. Kurt's face lit up with the comment, and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too." At that, a kiss on the cheek, and the kind of private smiles that only two people completely crazy for each other could exchange. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pick up the bags I caused us to drop outside."

Kurt let him go with only a final squeeze to his hand. From here, he was finally able to get a good look at the holiday home as a whole. It was rather large, there was no denying that, and all the wood looked dark and expensive. In the middle of the room that he stood in, which he presumed to be the living room, there was a grand red rug with a plush leather sofa set situated atop it. On the left side of the room and across from the couch, bricks of a large fireplace took up most of the wall. The kitchen was an attachment to the right side of the room, and compared to the proportions of everything else, seemed rather small. However, the thing that caught Kurt's attention the most was the large glass window on the other side of the room. He walked over to it, eyes wide as he took in the view of what lay outside of the cabin. Acres and acres of forest and mountain land covered in snow stretched as far as Kurt could see. The sight seemed too mesmerizing to be real.

"Admiring the view?" Blaine's voice made him jump as it snapped him out of his daze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there."

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not like you could ever scare me," Kurt mocked playfully. "You just caught me off guard. It's easy to get lost in this winter wonderland."

"I know what you mean," Blaine said. "Some Christmas mornings here, I would get sidetracked from racing over to the tree first thing in the morning just by looking out this window. It's really something." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck to hold his hands, a feeling that Kurt accepted with ease. They stood like that for what felt like years. Small moments like this were the ones that Kurt cherished above all. Small moments like this were the ones that made Kurt fall in love all over again.

Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his mouth to place small kisses on his knuckles. "C'mon," he murmured. "We have to take all these bags upstairs and unpack. I hardly want to live this week out of a suitcase." Kurt followed Blaine's gaze to a staircase he seemed to have missed earlier. That was where their bedroom would be located, surely.

"Lead the way," Kurt said with a nod.

* * *

><p>A consistent warmth resonated throughout Kurt's body. Whether it be from the fire, the fondue being consumed, or the touches on his back, he couldn't tell for sure, but it certainly was a lovely feeling.<p>

Beside him on the couch, Blaine sat with his hands kneading into the center of his back. He had insisted earlier when Kurt was complaining about the car ride destroying his spine, and as he sat there now, the brunette was certainly grateful he hadn't refused the offer. The hands felt like nothing short of magic.

Blaine paused momentarily to reach over and dip another piece of bread into the cheese fondue and feed it to the Kurt. He chewed it happily, until Blaine's fingers massaged a particular spot by his neck and Kurt couldn't help but let out a moan. Blaine chuckled softly.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Blaine asked, hands traveling back down to the lower regions of Kurt's back.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the future. _Our _future. Do you ever think about what our lives will be like ten or twenty years from now?" Blaine clarified, to which Kurt's eyes widened slightly. Of course he had thought about their future. He had since the first week of getting to know him. The romantic bug in him wouldn't be able to hold back thoughts of the future if it tried.

"Every now and then, I suppose," he replied. "Do you?" There was a pause on Blaine's end momentarily, leaving the room in silence and casting a wave of self-doubt over Kurt.

"C'mere," Blaine said, removing himself from Kurt and turning him so that they were both facing the fireplace. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's torso and held him tight as Kurt snuggled into him. "I think about our future all the time. I think about us living together in New York City. I think about us moving into a comfy loft. I think about us eating lunch together at a trendy restaurant and splitting one of those cheesecakes that New York is so famous for. I think about doing something as simple as this, holding you tight at the end of the day." Blaine leisurely played with a few strands of his hair. "And I hope that's not too overwhelming for you, because I fully plan on making it a reality."

Kurt shook his head quickly. "That's not too overwhelming for me at all. I want those things with you too. You know I do." They smiled at each other, and Blaine was the first to lean in for a kiss. It started off slow, but Blaine moved their bodies closer together, fitting them together like two puzzle pieces. He coaxed Kurt's mouth open as his tongue ran along the insides of his mouth. After all this time, Kurt could never quite get over how intoxicating Blaine's kisses were, and how sweet he tasted on each occasion.

Blaine easily pushed them down onto the couch as their lips stayed together. They finally broke apart in favor of Blaine began peppering a trail of kisses down Kurt's cheek to his neck. He bit down at a particular spot on Kurt's neck that caused him to let out a moan and grab at the couch. Blaine smirked and ran his mouth over the spot that had encouraged the vocal outburst. It was when Blaine's hands tried to travel further down that Kurt realized what was happening and pushed his boyfriend off.

An irritated gaze flickered over Blaine's face for a mere second before it adjusted itself back to the gaze of an understand boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt began, readjusting his shirt. "You know I love you, I just don't know-"

"You don't know if you're ready," Blaine finished for him. "It's okay, Kurt. Really. I didn't bring you here with some kind of sexual motive, or anything like that. I love you dearly, and I would never, ever pressure you into something you didn't want to do." He leaned in to place a brief kiss on Kurt's forehead. "We will do things at your speed and your command."

And once more, the thought that Kurt couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than Blaine made a reappearance. "Thank you so much, Blaine. I couldn't ask for a more understanding person." Kurt reached forward for another piece of bread, chewing it softly while he took a look at the watch on the wall. "It's getting kind of late, don't you think?"

Blaine nodded. "Definitely. You and I both need our beauty sleep. We can clean all this up tomorrow morning once we're refreshed." He stood up and reached out a hand, which Kurt took happily. Calling it a day was exactly what he needed right now.

"Well, show me the way," Kurt said, gesturing his head forward. Blaine led him with their hands held together, up the stairs, down the hall, and to the final door on the left. The bedroom held a king-sized bed in the middle of it, and Kurt welcomed the sight with a yawn. They both took turns stripping down to their boxers, and respectively found their places on the bed, Kurt being on the right and Blaine on the left.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and the brunette leaned in to the embrace. Despite the bitter winter cold, he was perfectly warm with both the blanket and Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

If the rest of their mini vacation was going to progress in a similar fashion to the way it had today, then Kurt was going to be experiencing heaven for the next seven days.

Keeping that thought in mind, Kurt closed his eyes and pressed himself further into Blaine. For the third time that day, sleep drifted over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>And there we have the first chapter! Expect it to get much darker from there on. Every review I receive is amazing, so if it isn't too much trouble, I would really appreciate them. The full GKM post is right here, if you're interested:_  
><em>

_Kurt meets Blaine, and like in canon, is utterly swept off his feet by him. (They can be together, if author prefers, but I don't really mind either way.) Blaine, however, has darker intentions in store for Kurt. _  
><em>Blaine invites Kurt for a weekend alone at his family's country lodgeholiday home/whatever (all that matters is that it's far away from towns and people in general). Kurt thinks it'll be nice, and Blaine successfully charms Burt into saying yes, so Kurt agrees._  
><em>They get there, and Blaine's the perfect gentleman; I mean carrying-Kurt-over-the-threshold, backrubs, cuddling-by-the-fire gentleman. <em>  
><em>Kurt goes to sleep, though, and then everything goes to hell.<em>  
><em>Blaine ties him spread-eagled to the bed while he's unconscious, cuts off all contact to the cabin and waits for Kurt to wake up."<em>  
><em>I'd love to see Kurt freaking out as he slowly wakes up, as in slowly realizing that he's tied to the bed and that Blaine's kissing down his neck, etc. <em>  
><em>Basically, throughout the weekend Blaine forces Kurt through all of his firsts: handjobs, frottage, blowjobs, fingering, eventual anal. (and maybe some kinks, too.)<em>  
><em>I'd love to see Blaine being kind of darkly sweet to Kurt, i.e. comforting him when Kurt starts to cry while he's raping him, etc.<em>  
><em>Once of my main things here is that the focus is on Blaine giving Kurt pleasure and making sure he feels good (physically) at the end of every "session" - making sure he comes, giving him blowjobs during etc. and just kind of wrecking Kurt's body and making him desperate and panting. <em>  
><em>Kurt doesn't really know what to think - Blaine's cuddling up with him afterwards, making sure he's stretched enough for it to be less painful, going slow etc. and pretty much doing everything by the book. <em>  
><em>I'd like it to last for the entire weekend, and it's up to the author whatever happens afterward. <em>  
><em>BONUS:<em>  
><em>-Blaine being adorably snuggly after each session, wanting to watch a movie, etc.<em>  
><em>-Toys! Blaine fucking him with a vibratordildo, maybe one that has straps to keep it in? I don't know. _  
><em>-Blaine finger-feeding Kurt snack foods<em>  
><em>-Lots of prostate play and fingering (described in detail)<em>  
><em>- (Right near the end, Kurt's pretty much given up on resisting) Blaine putting a cockring on Kurt and teasing him until Kurt begs him to let him come.<em>  
><em>-Orgasm denial!<em>  
><em>-Slut shamingDirty talk_  
><em>SUPER BONUS:<em>  
><em>-halfway through the weekend a snowstorm hits, trapping them both inside the house for several more days<em>


End file.
